Trials: Skyla's Story
by CrystalSpirits
Summary: Hated because she is different, loved because she is brave and compassionate. Skyla is just your ordinary eevee in most ways trying to compete in the Trials so she can evolve but a dark plan is brewing for her destruction. Join Skyla as she journeys to find who she is meant to be.
1. Prologue

Every pack has their own right of passage into adulthood. Every species is different. For the pokemon who can fly their right of passage to adulthood would be when they learn to fly. For the pyroar, it is when the young male litleo are sent away from the pride to become stronger.

For eevee and its evolutions though they have five unique trials, since eevee can evolve into eight different forms. You may be asking yourself, why only five trials when there are eight evolutions. The answer is simple, three of the evolutions require the eevee to be close to a trainer, so it is rare to find espeon, umbreon, or sylveon in the forest. Young eevee face each of these trials so that they may find where they belong in the world of pokemon.

Now here is the beginning of out story, the story of a young eevee and her parents. Within a large forest a young eevee is born. Her parents fled from their trainers when they found that the mother was expecting. They knew that if they stayed then their cub would be taken from them and sold to the trainer who was willing to pay the most for the eevee cubs. So with that the parents decided that they would run away from their trainers and live in the forest. As they ran for a forest they heard of only in legends they gathered more of their kind. Eeveelutions of all kinds flocked to them to escape from their trainers: Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Glaceon, and Leafeon. The only reason as to why no Espeon, Umbreon, or Sylveon joined them is because those eeveelutions were loyal above all else to their trainers.

The only odd thing was that no eevee cubs were with them, that's when the espeon and umbreon pair realized that all the parents lost their eevee to their trainers who proceeded to sell them to the highest bidder. And so when they found the forest they established their pack as the pack who would take in any eevee and/or their evolution who ran away or had no pack of their own.

Agility Trial

Only the fastest of the eevee will succeed in this trial. Those who succeed become jolteon, those who fail however are sent off to try another trial.

Blizzard Trial

Only those who are the most adapted to the cold will succeed in this trial. Those who succeed will become glaceon while the rest are sent off to a different trial.

Nature Trial

Only those who love nature, are gentle and kind, and have natural healing ability will succeed in this trial and will become leafeon while the rest are sent off to a different trial.

Magma Trial

Only the eevee who can withstand the heat will succeed in this trial. Those who succeed will become flareon while the rest will be sent to another trial.

Marine Trial

Only those who love water and can swim quickly will succeed in this trial. Those who succeed will become vaporeon while the rest will go to another trial.

For espeon, umbreon, and sylveon normally the eevee who are runts and fail all the trials will be exiled and left on a popular path for trainers. This way trainers will have eevee and their evolutions and will not search for the whole pack.

But not every runt is satisfied with this life and this story is about one such young eevee who was born a runt. This is Skyla's story.


	2. Gathering

**This is just an edit of chapter 1.**

 **Dragon's Blaze- Thank you for telling me about those people and for clarifying that Pokemon and their species is canon with capitals. This was the first time in almost two years that I have written a Pokemon story. I wasn't able to block them right away since I had to go shopping with my dad right after I uploaded the chapter and I had to study for my final Anatomy test.**

In a large forest, filled with a variety of Pokemon from those who walk on land, to those who fly, and even to those who swim, and who live strictly in trees, running and jumping through the forest to their heart's content. Within the forest there was a small and hidden clearing, where a meeting was taking place. It was a meeting of Pokemon, the evolutions of Eevee to be exact. Within the large number of Pokemon, on top of a large rock there were two odd Pokemon, and Espeon and an Umbreon, the leaders of the group.

Within the group of Pokemon, there were many species, Eevee, Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Leafeon, and Glaceon. The reason as to why the pair was at the top of the rock was because they were conducting the meeting. The Umbreon and Espeon pair had an interesting history within the pack. They were trained Pokemon, who grew tired of the life of a trained Pokemon, their trainer once so kind became cruel, he would yell and hit them if they failed in a battle. When there daughter was born, they knew what they had to do, under the cover of night the Espeon gently grabbed her daughter, and off they ran into the forest, where others of their evolution line saw them and began to follow. Soon the group found the Hidden Clearing, which is what they began to refer to it as and so they began their new life.

All of the Pokemon began to gather when they heard their leader begin her traditional summons, since they knew what the meeting was about.

"Welcome my beloved pack to Hidden Clearing," The female Espeon yelled so that the pack could her voice. "It is time once again for our young Eevee to begin their journey into adulthood. So young Eevee step forward as I call your names!"

"Branch!"

A large Eevee with small dappled markings walked forward and chose the spot in the middle of the clearing where the sun shone the brightest so he could be the center of attention.

"Dawn and Dusk!"

Two small twin Eevee stepped forward, the first had a light brown paw and the second had a lighter brown paw than his sister.

"Static!"

A small energetic young Eevee ran forward and continued to run around in circles until he became exhausted and sat down while the adults began to laugh.

"Blake! Cream! Leaf! Moon!"

Four young Eevee stepped forward, the first strode confirdently to the center and sat next to Branch. The second was pale, almost white and went to sit next to her brother, Blake. The third was very nervous as she began to walk to the center, as her light green eyes darted nervously around at everyone. The fourth was another very confident young Eevee who walked forward and acted as if she was the most important member of the group and when she walked past the adults they saw her odd looking marking in the shape of a moon.

"Last but certainly not least, Skyla!"

As her name was called another shy female stepped forward. Everyone was surprised when they saw her for her fur was a bright silver with dark blue eyes. She quietly padded up to the rest of the groupas everyone watched she sat down farther away from the rest of the young Eevee. As she sat their she began to think about what would happen if she could not find what she was meant to be.

"These young Eevee will begin their journey withing the Trials to find what they are meant to be and if they prove themselves strong enough they will gain the ability to become Trial leaders and even be able to lead their own packs," She watched as the largest of the Eevee began to perk their ears and give each other knowing smiles. "Rune, do you have anything you wish to add?"

"Yes Mist, remember young Eevee if you do not find the evolution that you were meant to be in the pack then you will be taken to the field where a trainer will catch you and you will be forced to be a trained Pokemon." Rune explained to them with no sadness in his eyes even though his daughter might fail.

At the mention of becoming a trained Pokemon the young Eevee besides Blake, Moon, and Branch began to cower in fear.

"All young Eevee follow Marina to the Trial dens. Tomorrow your training will begin for the Trials, good luck to all of you." Mist yelled, but at the end she whispered something so faint that none but herself could hear it. "Especially you Skyla."

"Well young ones, some of you will be sharing dens since we normally only have about three to four Eevee each year who are mature enough to try for an evolution. Blake, Moon, and Branch you three will go into the den by Moss Tree. Leaf, Cream, and Skyla you three will go to the den by Shimmering Pool. Dawn, Dusk, and Static you three will sleep in the den by Shaded Hollow." Marina explained to each of the young Eevee. "I will wake all of you tomorrow at sunrise so that you cane at and begin to train for the Trials. For today though you can all speak to each other and explore the trial camp so that you can decide which Trial to take on first."

"Well this should, I already know what trial i'm going to do and pass," Branch said as he began to walk over to where the Magma Trial would take place.

"Well Branch? Which one will you be doing?" Moon replied just as confidently as Branch. "I'm going to be a Flareon since I am so strong."

"I'm also going to become a Flareon." Branch said as he walked towards the Magma Trial. "Blake, what about you?"

"I will be a Flareon as well since I am so strong," Blake replied as he began to follow Moon and Branch. "It doesn't hurt that I like fire and can stand the heat as well."

"I bet those weaklings are going to become equally weak evolutions," Moon laughed at the thought. "What are you weaklings going to become?"

"We aren't weaklings!" Static yelled while he was running. "But I want to be a Jolteon!"

"That is certainly fitting for you," Blake said to the energetic little Eevee. "Since you have so much energy after all."

"I bet Leaf will be a Leafeon since she doesn't look like much of a fighter." Blake laughed as he said that since he considered Leafeon to be the weakest evolution.

"Leafeon are not weak! They heal those who are injured!" Leaf yelled as she began to cry. "We'll see how you feel when you're injured and have to be taken care of by a 'weak' Leafeon healer."

"Look at the little weakling! She's crying just like I expected from a pathetic Leafeon loving Eevee! Hah hah!" Branch mockingly began to laugh alongside Moon and Blake.

Nobody paid any attention as a silver furred Eevee began to pad up to the crying Eevee.

"Leafeon are strong in their own unique way, just because they do not fight does not mean that they are weak," Skyla said while she helped the crying Eevee to calm down. "Healing is much harder than any of you think. In order for any Eevee to become a Leafeon they must show that they are one with nature..."

"One with nature, that's not hard," Blake scoffed when Skyla told him that. "It just sounds like she would be even more pathetic."

"I was not done Blake. I recommend that next time you wish to speak you should wait for the one who is speaking to finish," Skyla began to snarl when Blake interrupted her. "As I was saying, when an Eevee shows that they are one with nature they are assigned two mentors instead of just one like the rest of us. Once their mentors have been assigned they are then able to evolve, after evolving they must be taught how to transfer their healing abilities from themselves to others. They are able to heal even some of the most dangerous injuries in a matter of suns. So next time you want to call someone a weakling I would advise that you learn a bit more about their evolution first."

"How do you know all of this?" Blake, Branch, and Moon seemed at a loss for words when they hear the normally quiet Eevee reprimand them. "There's no way a little oddball like you could know all of this in so little time! We didn't learn even half as much as much!"

"That is because you were all focused more on training your body more than your mind," Skyla replied while she began to walk back to her den with the rest of the smaller Eevee following her. "My parents believed that fighting should be taught by the mentor while the training of the mind should be taught by the parents."

After the group of six Eevee walked away Blake, Moon, and Branch began to speak to each other.

"How dare that little brat show us up!" Moon snarled angrily as she thought of how the little odd colored Eevee had so shamelessly shown them up with her superior knowledge. "I bet she's going to fail the Trials since there are none for the mind, which means her training will be wasted!"

"Wow Skyla! That was so cool, i've never seen anyone stand up to those three before!" Static whispered excitedly. "But why'd you do it? You've never spoken to nay of us before, so why stand up for us?"

"I stood up for all of you because I do not appreciate bullies, especially not when they behave like those three. They also did not have much knowledge on any evolution besides Flareon. Just because they aren't all strong in fighting does not mean they are weak," Skyla replied while she began to settle into her nest. "If any of those bullies come after you guys again just tell me and I will deal with them. As for the other reason why I stood up those three? They needed to know their place."

"Skyla, the way you acted towards them while you defended us, you... you looked like a true leader." Leaf began to quiver with nervousness as she began to talk in front of all the other young Eevee. "If you ever get the honor of creating a pack... I ... I want to join you."

"We all do! Please say yes!" All of the other young Eevee began to excitedly yell about wanting to join Skyla's pack, none of them noticed as she began to fall asleep.

"Well, I don't know if I will ever gain the honor of becoming a pack leader, but if I do get the honor then yes all of you can join me." Skyla said as she began to fall asleep, while being lost in thought. _Something seems off about those three bullies. Why would they choose Leaf, the sweetest Eevee in the group to bully? Why would think Leafeon are weak? I will have to find out what is up with those three._

"Well Blake? What were they yelling about?" Moon impatiently asked since she was still annoyed with the young Eevee who stood up to her and her friends.

"It seems like Skyla has the support of all of the young Eevee for creating her own pack." Blake replied.

"Hmm. that could be worrisome," Moon said while thinking over the meager amount of information. "But we could turn this into an advantage for us."

"How so Moon?" Blake asked with a curious look on his face.

"I will not say what the plan is right now, I need to make some changes to it," Moon replied while she began to go over her plan in her head. _As long as HE follows through then this plan will be a success. Soon... soon I will be the most popular Eevee and everyone will want to join my pack!_


	3. Choices Are Made

"Wake up young Eevee!" Someone yelled as they stuck their head into each den. "It's time for training!"

"Ugh, why do we have to get up at dawn? It's too early to be awake or train." Leaf said as she came out of the den and stretched. "Can we sleep a little longer, please?"

"Sorry young one, everyone must wake up early so you can train for as long as possible each day." Marina replied as she walked over to the young Eevee. "Is everyone here?"

"Skyla's not here!" Leaf yelled as she liked around and began to panic. "What if something terrible happened to her! We have to find her!"

"Good riddance to that weakling." Moon snickered at the thought of Skyla being gone forever. "She must have run away like a coward, hah!"

* * *

While the young Eevee and their mentor began to search for Skyla, said young Eevee was standing at the top of a cliff, where she could watch the sun rise. Mother always said that it was best to wake before dawn. I never used to understand why she said that but now… now I do. Watching the sunrise, it's so calming, it's the perfect way for me to clear my thoughts and to help me prepare for the Trials. I don't know if I can complete any though. I'm not good at any of these Trials, I'm not a fast runner nor swimmer, I hate the cold and the heat. I'm no good with healing either, what am I going to do? Oh! The sun's up, I should head back before everybody starts to panic!

"So that weakling finally realized that she isn't any good and that she would be better off away from all of this stuff, huh?" Moon said as the young Eevee in question was walking toward them. "I bet she ran off to find a trainer, just like the weakling she is!"

"Actually, I did not run away." Skyla said as she came up behind Moon, Blake, and Branch. "Sorry Marina, I was in the process of training. I hope I did not scare any of you." Why would they think I ran away, do they think i'm really that bad or scared?

"Skyla! I thought you were gone forever!" Leaf yelled and began to cry. "I…I thought you left us, that you did not want to be our friends anymore!"

"You're okay Leaf," Skyla said as she began to comfort the young Eevee again. "Why would I leave you Leaf? You're the closest pack member I have to a sister. I promise I won't leave you or the rest of our friends if I can help it."

"Okay young Eevee, it's time to begin training," Marina told the young Eevee who were standing in front of her. "We will assign you to training based on what you want to evolve into and what you are best at. Static, you will follow Spark to the Jolteon training area where you will work on speed and stamina."

"Yes! I can't wait to start training and then evolve!" Static yelled excitedly as he raced over to the Jolteon.

"Blake, Moon, and Branch, you three will follow Blaze to the Flareon training area." Marina said as she turned to the three larger Eevee.

"It's about time that we got assigned to our training area." Moon said as she began to follow Blaze while leading Blake and Branch. "It's only natural that we would be picked to be Flareon."

"Leaf, You will follow Holly to the Leafeon training area where you can learn to heal." Marina said as she gave the nervous Eevee and encouraging look. "You will be fine Leaf. I promise."

"Cream, I want you to stay here for the time being since you will be best as a Vaporeon." Marina replied while looking at the young Eevee, before turning her head to look at Dawn, Dusk, and Skyla.

"Thank you, Marina," Cream replied while she went to sit down. "It will be an honor to train under you."

"Now then, Dawn, Dusk, and Skyla I have been watching you three for quite some time but I haven't seen any of you show much interest in any of the more common evolutions." Marina began before she looked at the young Eevee while giving them a cautious look. "What do you three want to evolve into?"

"Well me and Dusk wanted to be like Mist and Rune," Dawn nervously said. "I've always admired Mist and Dusk has always admired Rune."

"Well Dawn and Dusk, you three know that if you want to be an Umbreon and Espeon you must join a trainer for awhile," Marina began before looking at them while sounding more concerned. "If you two wish to become an Espeon and Umbreon we won't look down on you but who's to say that the trainer that you join will keep both of you. Are you sure that this is what you both want?"

"Yes Marina." Dawn and Dusk replied at the same time. "We want to be an Espeon and Umbreon."

"I don't like letting young Eevee like yourselves go anywhere without guardians but there is no one who can take you two to the trainers." Marina began while looking at the adults who stood around them. "I would worry too much if I didn't send you two with a guardian."

"I will go with them Marina." Skyla replied as she walked forward.

"But why you Skyla?" Marina asked as she looked at the young Eevee once more.

"I haven't found the evolution that I want yet. And these two need a guardian." Skyla began as she paced back and forth. "You know how loyal I am, how much I want to protect these young Eevee. I know that I am the almost the same age as them, just slightly older by a moon, but three are better than two, are they not?"

"That is true." Marina began. "But what about the other young Eevee that Blake, Moon, and Branch, were as you put it, bullying them?"

"They have adults who can protect them now. These two don't." Skyla said as she began to walk away and towards where her parents den was. "Please take good care of everyone here."

"Of course Skyla," Marina said as she began to walk towards Unity Clearing. "We must tell the packs of what you three have chosen to do."

"It is time once again for a meeting my beloved pack," Mist said as she watched from the top of the giant rock that marked the gathering area within Unity Clearing. "We have something that we must say that is sad but also amazing. Marina go ahead and reveal this news."

"Thank you, Mist." Marina replied as she walked towards the front of the gathering rock. "As you all know the training for the Trials has begun. Most of the young Eevee have found what they wish to be. But three have not. Skyla, Dawn, and Dusk have all found that none of the current evolution choices are for them. And so they have decided to leave the pack for the time being. With luck they will rejoin us one day, but until then we must say goodbye."

"Skyla why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Leaf trembled as she spoke. "What… What if those three are mean to me again? Who will help me? You're like my big sister and you promised you wouldn't leave us."

"Leaf, it will be fine I promise. I told Marina of the situation and she has told your mentors so they will protect you." Skyla said while she helped Leaf to calm down. "As to the reason why i'm leaving? There are a few reasons. None of the current evolutions are for me and I have heard of a newer evolution that was discovered. I want to learn about it, because who knows, maybe that's what i'm meant to be. The other reason is because of Dawn and Dusk. As you know you guys have adults around to protect you, but Dawn and Dusk? They won't have anybody if I don't go with them. I promise you guys, I will come back. Just stay safe."

"I understand Skyla," Leaf said as she watched Mist and Rune approaching. "You feel that it is your responsibility to protect Dawn and Dusk. They are the youngest of us and who knows how much training they have had for the outside world."

"Skyla, Dawn, and Dusk it is time to go." Rune said as Mist and him began to walk to the edge of the forest. "We will guide you to where a kind trainer or I believe the trainers refer to her as a ranger lives. She has helped many times before. If you don't mind us asking what do you guys plan on becoming?"

"I want to be an Espeon like you Mist!" Dawn began to say excitedly.

"I want to be an Umbreon like you Rune," Dusk said calmly.

"Skyla, what about you?" Mist asked as they walked past a small pond that had Magikarp and Goldeen swimming in it. "Do you want to be an Umbreon or Espeon?"

"No mother." Skyla replied while looking around at the trees. "There is an evolution that I have heard of, but I do not know what it is called. All I know is that we have never seen it before. From what I have heard the Eevee who want to become that evolution must have a trainer."

"That would be interesting to see Skyla." Mist said as they came to the edge of the forest. "When you evolve and become strong you can come home, okay?

"Of course mother." Skyla replied while looking for the ranger. "Where is the ranger that we should go to?"

"It's the girl with the blue jacket and dark red hair." Mist said while looking at the girl. "Her current companions are a Dewott, Skarmory, and Absol. Good luck young ones."

"Thank you." Skyla, Dawn, and Dusk said as they ran to the girl. "We will come back one day!"


End file.
